elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bitzi Baxter
Bitzi Lynne BaxterBitzi Baxter on Arthur Wiki was the mother of Buster Baxter, and a central source of drama in Elwood City. Constantly involved in romantic relationships, Bitzi was never able to find a truly content partner. She was the ex-wife of Bo Baxter, had an on-and-off relationship with Harry Mills, and also had a brief fling with Mr. Morris. Bitzi used her overprotective relationship with her son, Buster, to fill the turmoil of her love life. In August 2014, Bitzi committed double murder in a fit of rage, killing her ex-husband's new wife and infant son.Issue 045 She was put on trial, and given the death penalty.Issue 057 Bitzi was finally executed in September 2014,Issue 067 but remained a vital figure in the life of her son, Buster. Biography Probably sometime in the 1990s,In Issue 087, Bitzi diary's mentions that she met Bo "sixteen years ago." It is unknown when Bitzi actually wrote this entry. Bitzi rescued Bo Baxter from an oncoming truck. They fell in love and started dating. Bo proposed to Bitzi by writing "Bitzi U Will Marry Me" in plane fog in the sky. Bitzi and Bo started to disagree on things and start fighting at this time. At the wedding, Bo did not attend the ceremony (Bitzi was married to him without him being present), but did show up for the reception, only for the cake. Their relationship went downhill from there. .]] New relationships Bitzi lived with her son for four years, before she learned that Bo had remarried and had another child. Jealous, Bitzi tried to rekindle a relationship with her past boyfriend, Harry Mills. Bitzi proposed to Harry, and he accepted. Their wedding was planned, but Bo came in and crashed the party, telling Harry of Bitzi's past realationship. Bitzi was heart-broken when Harry called off the wedding. Soon after, Bitzi's son, Buster, introduced his mother to John Morris, who is a major alien enthusiast. At first Bitzi was appalled at Mr. Morris' obsession of aliens, but she later grew to accept it. But Bitzi learned that Mr. Morris already had a girlfriend, and their relationship ended. Crime life Bitzi's hatred of Bo soon grew into insanity, and she murdered Kara and Baby B. Baxter (Bo's wife and son) with her car in the grocery store parking lot. When she told Bo that she murdered his family , he was furious and reported her to the authorities, resulting in Bitzi being put on trial. When the day of her trial came, Bitzi pleaded guilty. Bo was called in as a witness, and he convinced the judge to deem Bitzi guilty. Bitzi was sentenced to execution. Later, Buster was granted one final visit with her son before execution. Her son, Buster, was certain that his mother was not a murderer, and that she was innocent. Bitzi emotionally told Buster that she did, in fact, murder Kara and Baby B. Buster was horrified, then Bitzi was taken off to have her final meal. Sometime after, Bitzi starting writing in her diary while in her cell. She wrote: 'Dear Diary, I never meant for it to be like this. Fifteen years ago today, I married Bo Baxter...and today I find myself on death row.' Later, the prison warden called her out of her cell for execution. When she stepped outside, the crowd started taking pictures and calling her the Elwood Murderer. Later, in the Execution Chamber, Bitzi is directed to sit in the electric chair. When she does, Bo appears. Surprised, Bitzi screamed "Bo?!" Bo pulls the lever, killing Bitzi, after some thoughts of uncertainty. Death After Bitzi murdered the innocent Kara Baxter and her son, Baby B., she was sentenced to death by Judge Fierce. She got one last meeting with her son, Buster. She was brought to the execution chamber, and placed in the electric chair. Bo, her ex-husband attended the execution. Bo asked to pull the lever that would activate the electricity, and he was allowed to. After some thoughts of uncertainty, Bo finally pulled the lever, killing his ex-wife. Buster was able to see the entire thing from behind glass. Funeral and legacy Buster Baxter, Harry Mills, John Morris, Bo Baxter, Bitzi's prison warden, and Alan "The Brain" Powers attended the funeral of Bitzi Baxter in . Harry Mills, who gave the speech, said "Bitzi Baxter was a liar, adulteress, and murderer to most...but to others...she was loved. I wrote this poem for Bitzi: Roses are red, violets are blue, you are now dead, but I love you." This revealed that Harry still have feelings for Bitzi, his ex-girlfriend. "Prison warden" gave Buster Bitzi's diary, which he found in her cell. Buster took the diary to Bo's apartment. At the apartment, Buster stared to read the diary; It said: "My dearest Buster, this is for you. I want you to-" Bo grabbed the diary out of Buster's hand before he could read it. Will The following is the known content of Bitzi Baxter's will from : Although all of Bitzi's possessions were given to Alan "The Brain" Powers, her diary was given to Buster Baxter, but then destroyed by Chelsea Darlings. Description Bitzi has poofy hair, which is bright orange in the original series. Her normal outfit is a zippered shirt with a bandanna tucked beneath it. This outfit is almost never used in Elwood, and is only featured in her promotional poster. In early issues, Bitzi's glasses are detailed with rims. In later issues, the rims are removed and the outline of the glasses are simply drawn around her eyes. Possessions *Diary Trivia *While in jail, Bitzi's prison number 3736. This is featured in the issues , , , , and . *In , Bitzi and Bo are revealed to still have feelings for eachother. When Bo said "This is for murdering my family," Bitzi replied, "Bo, I am your family." After Bitzi was dead, Bo put his hand on the corpse's shoulder and said "Goodbye, Bitzi." *Bitzi'a favorite cake is carrot. *Bitzi is technically married to a framed image of Bo Baxter instead of Bo himself, as he did not attend the marriage ceremony. In her diary, Bitzi wrote: "Bo missed our wedding, so I had to marry a picture of him." *Bitzi's final words were, "Bo... I am your family." *Bitzi is referred to as "The Elwood Murderer" twice. Once, in , and later in the Elwood City Times in Issue #090. Relationships *Relationship with Bo Baxter *Relationship with Harry Mills *Relationship with John Morris Appearances Gallery Bitzi in her jail cell, writing in her diary. Ep67.PNG Bitzi in the electric chair. Bo,_I_am_your_family.PNG Bitzi pleading to Bo. bitzipromo.PNG Bitzi's promotional poster. 2-5.PNG 23-8.PNG 24-8.PNG 29-8.PNG Ep87.PNG Ep86-5.PNG }} }} Category:Baxter Family Category:Characters in inter-species relationship